


The Me That You Don't See - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Closer, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Texting, but then he starts liking him, harry likes niall, niall hates harry, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry texts Niall and he doesn't tell him who he is but he gives Niall clues. Niall hates Harry so Harry stops talking to Niall but after a while Niall and Harry become close. What happens when Niall finds out that Harry was the one texting him?





	The Me That You Don't See - Narry

Niall's POV:

I went out for pizza with Liam on Sunday night when I got an unknown message from someone

Unknown: Hi  
Me: Sorry, do I know you?  
Unknown: Yes :) We attend the same school  
Me: Oh ok. What's your name?  
Unknown: I can't tell you that :/  
Me: Why not?  
Unknown: I just can't  
Unknown: You'll find out soon. Please don't block me  
Me: Ummm ok. Are we friends?  
Unknown: We know each other but we don't talk much  
Me: Then why are you texting me?  
Unknown: It's a long story  
Me: I have time  
Unknown: I want to be friends with you  
Me: I don't even know your name  
Unknown: Please trust me  
Me: I'm not sure  
Unknown: I'll try and let you figure it out. If you don't figure out who I am by the end of the month then I'll tell you  
Me: Ok :)  
Unknown: Goodnight Niall xx  
Me: Goodnight stranger :)  
Seen 11:47pm

Ok, that was weird. I'm talking to a stranger. This person claims to know me though. I'll see tomorrow.

The next morning:

Me: Goodmorning :)  
Unknown: Hi! Goodmorning  
Unknown: See you soon  
Me: Are you going to give me any hints?  
Unknown: Maybe  
Unknown: You have to pay extra attention  
Me: Hahaha ok stranger  
Unknown: I'm not a complete stranger  
Me: Yeah but I don't even know who I'm talking to  
Me: Can tell me something about yourself? How old are you?  
Unknown: 19  
Me: You're a year older?  
Unknown: Yep  
Me: Cool, so that leaves 75 guys!!  
Me: Or girls. I don't even know your gender!!!  
Unknown: Haha  
Me: Can you tell me if you're a guy or girl?  
Unknown: Ughh  
Me: Please  
Unknown: Umm... I don't know  
Me: Come on, it's the least you can tell me  
Unknown: I'm a guy  
Me: Ok  
Unknown: Does that change anything? Would you rather talk to a chick?  
Me: No it doesn't change anything and no both are good ;)  
Unknown: Good cause I don't want to stop chatting with you :)  
Me: I have to get to school. You'll see me there  
Unknown: Yeah, me too. I'll see you and I'll try and help you out a bit  
Me: Great! So I'll be looking for a 20-year-old guy haha

There are about 50 guys at my school which are 20!! How am I supposed to know which one he is?! Maybe he doesn't even go to my school. Maybe he's some 80-year-old guy who's desperate to talk to someone but for some reason, I don't want to stop talking to this guy. As I arrive at school I look around for some signs but there are none. This isn't going to be easy. I'll text him again:

Me: Ok give me a clue. I'm stuck! Are you in the cafeteria right now?  
Unknown: Yes!!  
Me: Do you have classes with me?  
Unknown: Mhm  
Me: How many?  
Unknown: 3  
Me: Wow  
Unknown: Another clue is that I'm using my phone right now  
Me: So are most of the guys  
Unknown: Well helped you  
Me: Nooooo! Don't leave  
Unknown: Sorry. We'll talk later  
Me: I hate you, bye.  
Unknown: Probably yes  
Me: What?  
Unknown: Nothing bye

I'm sitting at a table with Liam, Louis, Matthew and Ashton. They're all talking about something funny but I'm not even paying attention. I'm trying to find the guy who's been texting me. The guys that were on the phone were these:

Lewis Smith  
Harley Jones  
Robbin Williams  
Caleb Taylor  
Chris Brown  
Connor Davies  
Luke Evans  
Owen Wilson  
Elliott Thomas  
Noah Johnson  
Dexter Roberts  
Frankie Robinson  
Hugo Thompson  
Teddy Wright  
Paul Walker  
Blake White  
Harry Styles  
Matt Edwards  
David Hughes  
Mike Green  
Gabriel Hall  
Mark Lewis  
Calvin Harris  
Liam Clarke  
Harry Patel  
Mike Jackson  
Luke Wood  
Louis Tomlinson

It's 1 of those!! Wow. How am I ever going to find out who this guy is? I continue with classes right after lunch but again all I can think about is that guy. He said he has classes with me.  
Me: What classes do we have together?  
Unknown: I can't say  
Me: Please  
Unknown: Stop texting. We're going to get in trouble  
Me: So you're in this class  
Unknown: Bye

He has psychology with me but again a ton of guys are texting right now :/ This is harder than I thought!  
As I get home he texts me again:  
Unknown: So.. Do you have any suspicions?  
Me: Yes. Are you on this list?  
And I send him the list of guys that were texting during lunch  
Unknown: Yes I am  
Me: Yayyy!!  
Unknown: Hahaha, do you think I'm anyone in particular from those?  
Me: Not really. Can you cut out some of the names on that list, please?  
Unknown: Fine I'm not:  
Lewis Smith  
Harley Jones  
Robbin Williams  
Caleb Taylor  
Chris Brown  
Connor Davies  
Luke Evans  
Owen Wilson  
Elliott Thomas  
Me: Ok thanks  
Unknown: ;)  
Me: Can you give me a name for your contact name? Right now it's unknown  
Unknown: Bear  
Me: Lol Kayy  
Bear: :) I have to go work on a project :/ History :(  
Me: Really? Me too!! No wayyy  
Bear: Oh shoot  
Me: So we have history together too?  
Bear: Ughh bye 

So we have 3 classes together and 2 of them are psychology and history. So it's one of these :  
Noah Johnson  
Dexter Roberts  
Frankie Robinson  
Hugo Thompson  
Teddy Wright  
Paul Walker  
Blake White  
Harry Styles  
Matt Edwards  
David Hughes  
Mike Green  
Gabriel Hall  
Mark Lewis  
Calvin Harris  
Liam Clarke  
Harry Patel  
Mike Jackson  
Luke Wood  
Louis Tomlinson

But I don't have history with:  
Matt Edwards  
David Hughes  
Mike Green  
Gabriel Hall  
Mark Lewis  
Calvin Harris  
Liam Clarke  
Harry Patel 

So it's one of these:  
Noah Johnson  
Dexter Roberts  
Frankie Robinson  
Hugo Thompson  
Teddy Wright  
Paul Walker  
Blake White  
Harry Styles  
Mike Jackson  
Luke Wood  
Louis Tomlinson

The next day at school [lunch]  
Bear: Hey Niall  
Me: Hi Bear  
Bear: Lol  
Me: Why bear?  
Bear: Some people add bear to my nickname so it's $$$$$BEAR  
Me: Okayyyy  
Me: Got to go sorry.. class :/  
Bear: K ttyl 

Later that day:  
Bear: Knock knock  
Me: Who's there?  
Bear: Olive  
Me: Olive who?  
Bear: Olive you

A week passes and this is what I know about him so far: 20-year-old guy, not blonde, no brown eyes, favourite ice cream is blueberry, favourite colour black, has a sister and he lives very close to me. I still haven't figured it out yet but I have a week until the end of the month. On Monday, I bump into Harry Styles in the corridor and he drops all of my books. He continuously apologized but I didn't care and kept shouting and calling him nasty things, not like I care. He picked my things up and walked away. That same day during lunch I was texting 'bear' while I was ordering lunch and again I bumped into Harry. He was using his phone too so it was his fault. All his food fell on the ground. I just laughed and mouthed "serves you right" to him before walking away. On Tuesday Harry came up to me and said hi. I just gave him a nasty look and told him to go kill himself. Harry hangs out with the jocks and they're really mean. Harry never did anything in particular to me but the jocks never talk to anyone else unless it's a prank. Bear doesn't text me as much as he used to and it hurt. I think I fell for him. For these couple of days I find Harry around me a lot but I don't need to be nice to him. He's one of those jocks. Heartless, idiotic, stupid jock. 

As I get to history class on Thursday I decide to sit at the back so I can text this guy (bear) but I already see Harry Styles sitting there. I really need to text bear, he hasn't texted me today and he never skips a day so something's up.  
"Get up," I say to Harry and he just stares at me. "I told you to get up, I want to sit there" I repeat, but now anger was added to my voice.  
"But I'm already sitting here" he mumbles. "Too bad," I say and I my hand turns into a fist. When he sees that he simply gets up and sits 2 desks in front of me.  
I pull out my phone and start typing  
Me: Hey  
Seen 12:56pm  
Me: Everything ok?  
Seen 12:59pm  
Me: Hello?  
Seen 13:00pm  
Me: Don't want to talk to me anymore  
Seen 13:01pm  
Bear: Just pay attention to the teacher Niall.  
Me: Come on  
Bear: No  
Me: Why?  
Bear: Bye  
Me: Why are you being like this?  
Bear: I just realised we can never be friends  
Me: What?! Why??  
Bear: Because you're not going to guess who I am and I don't even have the guts to tell you right now. I think it's best if we stop talking  
Me: What the hell? No  
Bear: I'm sorry bye  
Me: No not sorry. I don't want to stop talking  
Bear: We will stop talking if you knew who I was  
Me: No we won't  
Bear: Yes! Bye Niall  
Me: No  
Me: Please  
Me: Bear  
Me: Come on  
Me: Don't do this  
Me: I like talking to you  
Me: Please  
Me: Bear  
Seen 13:06pm

I don't get any texts from him even though I kept texting. He left me on read! I don't know why but I cry and cry. I guess I really did like talking to him. You never know how important something is to you until you lose it.  
It's Friday morning now and my eyes and red and puffy from all the crying. I check my phone: NO NEW MESSAGES.  
At school I can't keep it together. I really miss him. During lunch I break down and I run to the bathrooms. I sob hard memories floating around my head. I feel the door open ad guess who it is: Harry Styles.  
"Can you go!" I shout at him and he looks a bit shocked and cautious but instead he sits next to me. Great  
"No I won't go" He says in a very calm and posh voice  
"Why? I want to be alone" I reply coldly but he doesn't reply  
"Why do you care about me Harry? You're a jock! Jocks don't care about others" I say harshly  
"I'm not like them. Why can't you see that? I've been trying to be nice to you!" He says sounding annoyed  
"Fine then. Can you go now?" I ask again  
"Nope. Not until you stop crying. What's wrong?" he asks with a soft voice. I'm not sure if I want to tell him but I feel like I can trust him  
"It's just that this guy from school started texting me and I kind of liked texting him even though I'm not sure who he is and now he said we can't talk anymore. I just feel so stupid. No one wants me" I cry.  
"Hey, you're not stupid ok? Everything happens for a reason. I'm sure has his reasons." Harry tells me.  
"Yeah sure" I say and look the other way.  
"You wanna go out for pizza tonight, my treat" Harry asks me amd that puts a smile on my face.  
"Are the other jocks gonna be there" I ask wiping the tears away  
"Umm.." Harry stutters and that means the other jocks are gonna be there. I stand up and as I was walking away Harry stops me  
"Wait! Niall! We can hang out alone, just the 2 of us!" he shouts  
" Are you sure?" I ask. I don't want to disturb his plans."Yeah. Is 7 good? I'll pick you up?" he smiles. "That's good. Thanks Harry. We should get back" I reply.  
I am kind of looking forward for tonight. It should be fun. Harry's not that bad. I was so mean to him. I decide to text bear again

Me: Hi  
Seen 13:05pm

Ughh... the rest of the school day passes quickly and I give Harry my address so he can pick me up. At around 6 pm I start getting ready. I feel slightly nervous but as the time goes I get super nervous. I decide to wear black skinny pants and a plain white t shirt. Harry picks me up on time and the car ride is rather silent until his favourite song starts playing and he's singing at the top of his voice. We both burst out laughing and from there we start talking and we keep on talking for a long time. We get to a restaurant which is rather small but modern and the staff is really sweet. We order pizza and we keep talking and he's really nice. It's 10 pm when we check the time. The time flew and we were both disappointed when we had to leave. We had a good time. As we arrive in front of my house he pulls in for a hug and all I can do is hug back. I fall asleep with a huge grin on my face for a change.  
The next morning is Saturday which means I won't see Harry for a whole 2 days :( I really had fun last night. I realized I didn't give Harry my number and neither did he. I decide to go for a walk in the park and to my big surprise, I see Harry there. After we chatted for a while he offers to pay for an ice cream but I tell him it's on me. He payed for the pizzas last night. I order strawberry and he orders blueberry. I'm shocked. It reminds me of bear and I quiet down.  
"Is everything ok Niall?" Harry asks me  
"Um Yeah, it's just that the guy I told you about likes blueberry ice cream best." I reply with a rather dull tone  
"Oh sorry" He apologizes." Don't worry about it" I say smiling. After that, we continue goofing around and talking till about 3 pm. He says he has to get home because his grandparents are coming for tea. We walk back to my house and then he heads back to his. Every minute I spend with him the more attached I get and the more I think about him. He's just amazing. I don't like him like that right? No I can't! He's my friend. He's straight and so am I  
Sunday passes and Monday comes. This is the last week of the month. I don't know if 'bear' will tell me who he is but I really want to know. At school Harry ignored the jocks and he barely stayed with them. We ate together during lunch and we sat next to each other in the classes we have together. Bear hasn't texted back though :(  
The week passes and now it's Friday 31st. Today is the day he's supposed to tell me. Harry asks if he wanted to hang out tonight so I just said yes. We're sitting in the park in the dark and eating ice cream, which again reminds me of bear. We go back to my house and when we're in my room Harry asks if he can be excused so I decide to text bear:

Me: Hi, are you gonna tell me who you are?

I feel a vibration next to me and it didn't come from my phone and his phone lits up. I glance over to see what it was. OMG HE'S BEAR!! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL? I don't understand. He comes out shortly and I don't know if I should tell him or not! I try to forget it but I can't. "Haz" I say and he looks up. "Yeah Ni" he says.  
"You're that guy aren't you?Bear?" I ask and his mouth hangs wide open. "I.. uh.. I.. Look.. I .. I.. Umm.. How dddo y-you kn-ow? he stutters  
"Hazza bear, I'm not mad don't worry. I'm glad it's you. I texted bear when I was in the bathroom and your phone lit up" I say with a smile on my face  
"S-sorry Niall. I just- I - liked you and I.. I couldn't.. tell y-you" Harry says and my eyes widen at his words  
"Wait you like me?" I ask and he doesn't realize what he said because he covers his mouth with his hands. He looks down and gets up but I stop him and pull him close to me  
"I like you too Haz" and I kiss his cheek. "Really?" He asks and I can see him wiping away a few tears "Really" I nod my head and lean in and he leans in too.


End file.
